El Giratiempo
by Lily Lupin Black
Summary: Porque la historia simpre puede cambiar. Lily Lupin, la hija de Remus y Tonks, ha crecido con el deseo de ver a sus padres aunque sea solo una vez. Con el tiempo esto se vuelve una obsesión y ella decide viajar al pasado para cambiar la historia y evitar que sus padres mueran. Todo va bien, pero no todo es miel sobre ojuelas, porque la magia siempre viene con un precio.
1. Capítulo 1: El Inicio

Una niña de cabello morado corría hacia los brazos de un hombre de cabello negro, gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Lily, mi pequeña Moony! —respondió Harry Potter abrazando a la niña. Ella era lo que le quedaba de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, y cuando la veía recordaba el momento en el que había tenido la piedra de la resurrección entre sus manos. Ginny Weasley, que lo acompañaba vió su expresión de nostalgia y le apretó la mano.

Lily Lupin lo abrazó con mas fuerza y su cabello cambió a un color rosa brillante.

— Llevame contigo hoy por favor —exigió haciendo pucheros.

Harry rió. A pesar de tener solo cinco años, ella siempre sabía muy bien lo que quería al igual que Tonks. Suspiró. Habían pasado cinco años desde la Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts y él seguía recordando con los mas minimos detalles a todos los que habían muerto en la guerra en contra de Voldemort.

— Hoy no moony —dijo Ginny—. Pero te prometo que el viernes te llevamos a donde tu quieras.

Lily hizo una mueca y su cabello pasó a un naranja pálido.

—No quiero esperar al viernes —dijo—. ¿Al menos se quedarán y me contarán un cuento?

Ginny asintió. Desde hacía tres años que ella y Harry se habían casado, cada viernes iban a visitar a Andrómeda Tonks y se llevaban a su ahijada a pasar el fin de semana con ellos, y cada vez que la visitaban y no era viernes, ella pedía que la llevaran con ellos, lo que siempre terminaba con harry contandole un cuento.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry—. ¿De qué quieres que trate el cuento?

— ¡De Sirius Black! —las historias favoritas de Lily eran las que trataban de sus padres o de Sirius, y eran la que Harry mas disfrutaba contarle.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Harry llevandola a su cama mientras Ginny platicaba con Andrómeda.

Harry se acostó al lado de ella y la tapó con delicadeza.

—Bueno moony, hace algunos años, Sirius Black era perseguido por personas que creían que él era malo aunque no era cierto...


	2. Capítulo 2: La Infancia de Lily Lupin I

**Capítulo 2: La infancia de Lily Lupin (parte 1)**

POV Lily

Desde que tengo memoria mi padrino Harry Potter me ha contado historias acerca de las personas que murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero mis favoritas siempre han sido las de mis padres y las de Sirius Black. Siendo sincera me hubiera gustado mucho conocerlos.

Sé que mi madre era metamorfomaga igual que yo, que mi padre era un hombre lobo y que tenía miedo de que yo también lo fuera, aunque resultó que no; sé que mi abuelo Ted Tonks murió en la Segunda Guerra Mágica y sé acerca de la espada de Godric Gryffindor; sé acerca de la profecía que marcó a Harry y sé que Voldemort fue derrotado porque no sabía amar; en fin, él me ha contado todo porque dice que es importante que conozca cada detalle de esa historia y que siempre esté orgullosa de mis padres.

Di mi primer indicio de magia cuando tenía un año y medio, aunque desde que nací pude cambiar mi cabello de color; cuando Harry me tiró por accidente yo me quedé flotando ahí enfrente de él sin que me pasara nada; él se emocionó y fue corriendo con Ginny a contarle, lo que le ocasionó un largo regaño por parte de ella por haberme dejado caer.

Desde pequeña me ha gustado volar, lo que no es sorprendente tomando en cuenta quien es mi padrino. Cuando tenía dos años mi abuela Andrómeda me regaló una escoba de juguete y aprendí a usarla con ayuda de Harry. Él y Ginny me enseñaron a volar y a jugar quidditch; siempre me llevaban a los partidos de Ginny y aprendí a disfrutar de nuestro deporte desde muy pequeña. Siempre quise una escoba, pero ellos se negaron a comprarme una, aunque me prestaban la Saeta de Fuego de Harry, y cuando salió la Rayo Veloz y Ginny se la compró, me dejaron usarla también.

Cuando mi carta de Hogwarts llegó, mi padrino se puso muy feliz y me llevó a Diagon Alley todo un fin de semana, antes de que empezara el curso. Fue un gran fin de semana, y probablemente el momento que más disfruté fue cuando compramos mi varita.

Flash Back

— ¿Señor Ollivanders? —preguntó mi padrino cuando entramos a la tienda.

Un hombre anciano de pálidos ojos plateados, salió de la parte de atrás y miró a Harry.

—Harry Potter, el niño que vivió —susurró—. Acebo, 27'94cm, flexible, con centro de pluma de fénix, ¿no es así?, una varita muy difícil de olvidar por sus peculiares cualidades.

Harry rió

—Efectivamente —dijo y me tomó de la mano—. Venimos a comprar una varita para Lillian Lupin Tonks.

El señor Ollivanders me volteó a ver.

—Lupin Tonks —repitió—. Recuerdo a tus padres, Remus Lupin, ciprés y pelo de unicornio, flexible, de 26 cm. Y Nymphadora Tonks, álamo con centro de pluma de fénix, razonablemente flexible, 31.25 cm. Veamos qué tipo de varita te corresponde a ti.

El señor Ollivanders empezó a buscar varitas y me dio una tras otra, sin decidirse por ninguna.

—Una cliente difícil, al igual que su padrino ¿no es así, Harry Potter?

Harry rió y me guiñó un ojo. Finalmente Ollivanders me dio una varita negra, que para mi sorpresa, no me quitó inmediatamente.

— Perfecto —murmuró—. Tienes una varita muy especial Lillian Lupin, madera de Nogal Negro, centro de pluma de fénix, rígida, 26.75 cm. Si… Harás grandes cosas con esa varita si te dejas guiar por tus instintos y eres leal a ti misma. Llegarás lejos…

Fin Flash Back

Esas palabras me afectaron mucho y traté de comprenderlas durante largo tiempo, pero no le encontraba sentido.

Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dedicaron a consentirme durante el resto del fin de semana y luego me llevaron a King Cross el 1 de Septiembre. Durante el viaje conocí a algunos niños nuevos, que más tarde se convertirían en mis amigos, pero casi todo el viaje me la pasé mirando por la ventana deseando que Victoire tuviera ya once años y viniera conmigo.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Hagrid me recibió y me dio un gran abrazo, lo que hizo que se me quedaran mirando varios de los chicos. Recuerdo que estaba muy asustada porque no tenía idea de cómo nos seleccionarían para las diferentes casas, ya que nadie me había querido decir, pero me tranquilicé cuando vi el sombrero seleccionador. Aún recuerdo sus palabras…

— Lupin, Lillian —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Me acerqué un poco temerosa y me senté en el banquito. Ella me puso el sombrero y escuché una voz suave que decía

— Mmm… una Lupin, aún recuerdo a tu padre y a tu madre. Remus Lupin con una valentía sin duda y Nymphadora Tonks, decidida y dispuesta a trabajar por lo quería. Pero tú Lillian no eres como ellos.

Yo me asusté al escuchar al sombrero, ¿quería decir que yo no era valiente ni decidida o que no me parecía a mis padres?

— ¡Oh no te preocupes por eso! —respondió el sombrero—. Si eres valiente y decidida pero esas no son las cualidades que te definen, no, tú eres ambiciosa, deseas llegar alto, sobre todo deseas destacar por ti misma y no que te definan por quienes fueron tus padres, pero tú harás grandes cosas, estoy seguro… creo que quedarías bien en Slytherin, pero tampoco te veo del todo ahí.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor no me mandes a Slytherin! —pensé con fuerza—. No quiero ir a Slytherin, quiero ir a Gryffindor como mi papá y mi padrino.

El sombrero y yo seguimos discutiendo durante un buen tiempo y por poco no me convertí en Hatstall. Hasta que finalmente el sombrero se rindió y aceptó no mandarme a Slytherin.

—Mmm… creo que si no quieres Slytherin, serás ¡RAVENCLAW!

Yo dejé salir el aire con fuerza y me di cuenta de que lo había estado guardando. Me paré y me dirigí a la mesa de mi casa que había estallado en aplausos.


	3. Capítulo 3: La Infancia de Lily Lupin II

**Capítulo 2: La infancia de Lily Lupin (parte 2)**

Esa noche, después del banquete, mientras todos los nuevos platicaban en la sala común, yo me dirigí a la habitación y saqué las desgastadas fotos que tenía de mis padres, no sabía por qué pero estar en ese enorme castillo me hacía sentir sola y triste; hubiera deseado que fueran mis padres quienes me llevaran a la estación de King Cross y me vieran partir a Hogwarts.

Tomé mi foto favorita, en donde estaban ambos mirando a la cámara y balanceándose suavemente mientras miraban hacia mí; era mi favorita porque en la esquina de la fotografía había una nota escrita por mi madre: Te amamos Lily.

No supe la razón, pero aquella noche que debí haber estado contenta y emocionada por llegar a Hogwarts, me dormí llorando con la fotografía de mis padres debajo de mi almohada.

Aquel año, regresé a casa para vacaciones de Navidad aunque le había dicho a Harry que probablemente estar en Hogwarts me gustaría tanto que no querría regresar ni en verano, pero a pesar de haber tenido muy buenas experiencias y estar muy contenta, no podía quitarme ese gusanito de nostalgia y tristeza por mis padres; en once años, era la primera vez que eso me pasaba.

Cuando mi abuela y yo llegamos a Grimmauld Place, me abracé con fuerza a Harry y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Él platicó largamente conmigo para consolarme.

—No sé porque me pasa esto Harry —dije—, la primera noche en el colegio me la pasé llorando.

Harry me abrazó con fuerza.

—No pasa nada Moony, es lógico que te sientas sola, con el tiempo disfrutarás más de lo que te sentirás triste, pero por ahora tienes todo el derecho de sentirte así —me dijo tranquilamente.

—Pero llevo meses sin lograr que mi cabello cambié a cualquier color que no sea blanco o castaño.

—Cuando Tonks se deprimía, su cabello se volvía blanco.

—Pero ella tenía una razón para deprimirse, mi papá la rechazaba, a mí nadie me rechaza, debería estar feliz por estar en Hogwarts, pero no puedo, solo me siento triste —lloré.

Harry se quedó mirándome mientras me abrazaba y empezó a tararear una canción de cuna que a veces me cantaban cuando era pequeña para que me durmiera. Yo lo miré.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente historias sobre ellos como cuando eras pequeña, lobita? —me preguntó.

Yo sonreí entendiéndolo.

— ¡Sííí! —dije emocionada—. ¿Puedes contarme algunas sobre Sirius Black también?

Harry sonrió.

Esas vacaciones Harry me contó una historia cada noche antes de dormir y me volví a sentir tranquila.

Pasaron los años y se demostró que yo era algo así como un prodigio mágico, tenía habilidad para casi cualquier rama de la magia, excepto adivinación, que no soportaba. Entré al equipo de quidditch como cazadora en mi segundo año, y en mi cuarto año me convertí en la capitana del equipo de quidditch. Al llegar a mi quinto año fui nombrada prefecta y luego premio anual. Finalmente superé mis EXTASIS con excelentes calificaciones y empecé a trabajar como auror.

Sin embargo algo había pasado en mi sexto año cuando vimos los viajes en el tiempo.

Estábamos en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con la profesora McGonagall. A falta de profesores, hacía unos años que ella se había hecho cargo de la materia y al parecer había roto la maldición que pesaba sobre el puesto.

— En teoría se supone que un gira-tiempo puede ser modificado mágicamente para trasladar a la persona que lo utilice a cualquier época, sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy, nadie ha logrado esto y los gira-tiempos solo son utilizados para regresar algunas cuantas horas—decía la profesora McGonagall.

Yo levanté la mano.

— Profesora, ¿eso quiere decir que si alguien lograra retroceder tanto tiempo, podría cambiar la historia? — pregunté.

Ella me miró y analizó seriamente mi pregunta.

— No se sabe a ciencia cierta, señorita Lupin, pero se cree que si alguien pudiera retroceder una gran cantidad de tiempo, no podría cambiar nada de lo que ha pasado, y sería como sucede cuando retrocedes unas cuantas horas, nada cambia, solo te permite estar en otro lugar.

Y siguió con la clase.

Desde entonces se me metió el gusanito de averiguar si la historia podía cambiar.


End file.
